Tips
This article will give you some tips and tricks to get a good start on the server. First of all respect the other players. They might be nice to you and give you items back if they kill you. Also be nice to moderators and Admins. Second tips involve actually playing, so lets get on with it. 1) Building your first base So the most important thing you have to do is set up a base. A base has to be easily accessible and hard to spot. What works best in my opinion is a base on bedrock only accessible with a teleport and FAR away from spawn But as a guest you won't have the /home and /home set command you should make the entrance hidden in some mountain side. Hide your entrance by covering it up each time you go in and out of the base with Dirt or even better with Smooth Stone (WARNING:Do not use cobblestone!). So here are a few things you can build: In your base: - Tree Farm - Mushroom farm (brown and red) - Reed (sugar cane) farm - Wheat farm - Chestroom room with incinerator and furnaces - Your bedroom - A large mine To hide your valuable items from raiders always log off with your stuff in your inventory or hide it in hidden chests around the base and use smoothstone to cover it up. 2) Equipment Good equipment will be needed to have a success in your MinecraftWar career. Always use iron to make tools and armour, Iron tools and armour have more durability then stone and is more common then diamond, You should keep your diamond for swords or pickaxes. 3) PVP PVP (Player versus Player)is not so difficult if you know how to fight. When you make iron armour you should First make the chest plate and legs then if you have spare iron or diamond then use it to make some boots because they have the same stats as a helmet but require less iron. If you have some diamonds use them to make your sword. A diamond sword is way more powerful than a iron one, its also best if you can make a bow and 2 - 3 stacks of arrows depending how trigger happy you are. Combat tactics: - Surprise attack: Follow someone from spawn to their base, and remain hidden. When he's in his base sneak up behind him and use your sword. Don't use your bow as it will reveal your presence earlier and deals less damage. - Normal combat: If you have a bow try to lure him to fight in the water. There his mobility is reduced and will be alot easier to hit with the bow. Try to hit him as much with the bow as he is closing in and then take him by surprise by quickly taking out your sword and rushing him. - Turning technique: You avoid attacks with a jump at 45 degree angle at him so he misses his sword attack and you can slice his side. 4) Factions Factions have a very important role in MinecraftWar. After finishing your base try to get into a faction, as you are most likely going to enjoy the server more because clans are awesome. Try to choose a good clan and put your self at the service of the leaders and try to rise up from there. Try to have a personal base for only you and a Faction base so if you get raided you don't loose everything and you still have a backup base. Try to get good and powerful allies for when a war breaks out, because you will have enemies too. Factions can be easily formed with the faction plugin. For more info on the plugin visit the factions page. 5) Commands This server has alot of commands that you can put to good use: - /home and /sethome: this command is accessible to members (to know how to become a member look below). These commands allow you to put up a teleport at your home so you can access it fast. -/tpa (player):This command will send a request to the player to teleport to him. He can answer with /tpca to accept or /tpcd to deny. -/spawn: this teleports you to spawn. -Plugin commands, explained below. 6) Plugins 1. Shops To buy items do /shop sell id amount To sell do /shop buy id amount 2. Factions /f create (Faction name) Creates a faction, costs 100.00 Money /f desc (Description) Changes the faction description /f sethome (Set the faction home/repsawn) Set the free-to-teleport to home, costs 30.00 money /f close/open Require an invite to join a faction /f leave Leave a faction /f join (Faction name) Join a faction (only with open factions and with an invite) /f invite (playername) invite a player to your faction /f kick (playername) kick someone from the faction There are many more commands for factions, use /f help (page #) Money (iConomy) /money Shows your money /money top Shows the richest players on the server /money rank shows your rank of wealth on the server /money pay (amount) (playername) pay a player an amount 7) How to become a member Forum Topic Minecraft Forum Topic Go on the link to apply to become a member I greatly recommend to become a member as it offers great advantages like /home command and gives you alot more permissions. To donate go to the link. When you donate you will get use full comands like /kit ! http://www.minecraftwar.us Category:Guides Category:Tip